Hawaii love
by Buzz
Summary: Vegeta loves Goku so he divorces Bulma, then suprisingly, Goku does the same thing and goes missing... months later, he phones 'Geta and asks him to come to Hawaii where he is now! MESSAGE
1. Invitation and big changes

Summary = read and see!

Yaoi VegetaXGoku 

For the longest time imaginable, Vegeta had had a crush on Goku. He kept it hidden from everyone by acting as if he couldn't give a crap whether the earth raised Saiyan lived or died.  

Now, Vegeta was sick and tired of lying, but was going to do nothing about it. He had long ago broken up with Bulma, and now lived as a permanent guest at Capsule Corp. He had been astonished to find out that three weeks later, Goku had divorced Chi Chi, and was now apparently living in the woods somewhere. 

"Vegeta!" he jolted and looked down at the angry figure below him. 

"What do you want?" Bulma scowled.

"It's just typical! He goes off for ages, doesn't tell anyone where he is, and then a month later he phones up just to speak to you! And you hate his guts!" she sighed exasperatedly and continued. "There's Goku for you! No consideration!" then she went back into the house still ranting. Vegeta was stunned. His heart was thumping with excitement as he dropped out of the tree he was in and made his way into the kitchen, picking up the phone that had been left there for him. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey 'jita!" Vegeta frowned. 'Jita? Where did that come from? 

"What do you want Kakarott?" he asked, trying to sound angry. 

"How are you?" 

"What do you care?" 

"Ok then… how's Chi Chi? And Goten? And Gohan?" 

"Shouldn't you be talking to someone who gives a damn?" Vegeta was actually quite upset Goku had given up on asking him how _he was so easily. "Talk to your ex-wife 'cause I don't care." He did'nt want to put the phone down, but his pride was demanding it. _Please Kakarott_, he silently begged, _please say something!_  _

"Hey wait!" _thank god!_ "Maybe you could come over? I'd really like to spar with you. There are no strong people where I am. And maybe you could stay for a while? I'm pretty lonely out here." A sudden thought struck him.

"Hey! How are you using a phone if you're in the woods?" Goku laughed and Vegeta felt his cheeks flush. 

"I'm not in the woods silly! I'm in Hawaii!"

"What?!" 

"Yeah! It's really great out here! But I do wish you'd come over though." 

"Why me?" Vegeta hoped he'd say something like 'it's because I love you' or something like that. 

"I've already said! I missed the good fights. And I know you wont tell anyone where I am, whereas if I asked anyone else, they'd spill it to Chi Chi. You're the only one that's not afraid of her, you see." 

"Oh." 

"So will you come?" 

"Yeah… ok…" 

Three hours later, Vegeta was flying to Hawaii with a suitcase and a piece of paper clutched in his hand with Goku's address on it. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. 

He touched down in Hawaii on a beach and sighed. The ocean breeze sure felt good, but the island was relatively small- how could he spar in such a small place? His mind automatically jumped to 'maybe he had _other plans,' but as he was sure Goku didn't feel the same way as he did, he shoved the thought from his head. _

"Go Kakarott!" Vegeta darted his gaze all around, looking for the source of the voice. A boy about 19 was standing at the water's edge, screaming at the top of his lungs, "Go Kakarott!" other people were joining him, shouting too. Vegeta looked across the water and his mouth dropped open. 

-Goku was surfing, Super Saiyan, on top of the hugest wave he had ever seen. He was slowly calming the wave down and soon it reached the shore, nothing more than a couple of centimetres. The people now gathered all around Goku as he dropped out of super Saiyan and grinned. They were still all shouting, "Go Kakarott, go Kakarott!" Vegeta was still in awe. What surprised him more than seeing Goku surfing in super Saiyan was that everyone was calling him Kakarott. 

Goku spotted Vegeta and looked shocked. He separated from the crowd and made his way over to him. 

"Hi!" he said, grinning. Vegeta didn't know where to begin. 

"How come you can surf? How the hell did you get here? How can you afford a house? Why were you surfing in super Saiyan? Why are all those people calling you Kakarott? Why…" 

"Ok ok!" Goku held his hand up to Vegeta's lips to hush him. Vegeta jumped at the contact and began to feel weak at the knees. "First of all, I can surf because it's fun, and anything fun, I can pick up in seconds. Second, well duh, I flew here. I can afford a house 'cause on the way here, I entered every martial arts competition going, and won them all and the prize money. I was surfing in super Saiyan to stop that wave 'cause if I didn't, it would have flooded the island, and…" he blushed, "They're all calling me Kakarott because that's what I told them my name was." He lowered his hand away from Vegeta's mouth and waited. Vegeta's mind was overflowing. He was happy Goku was finally accepting his Saiyan name, and that he had found a place he could settle, but why he came here was still a mystery to Vegeta. He also wanted Goku to put his hand back, or replace it with his lips. 

Instead of showing any of his thoughts, Vegeta just crossed his arms and nodded. 

"So… wanna go to my house?" Vegeta nodded again. Goku grinned and flew off, Vegeta in pursuit and the people on the beach all still yelling, "Go Kakarott!" 

Vegeta stared at the small apartment he had just stepped into. It was basically one huge room, leading off to a master bedroom, kitchen and a bathroom. The walls were light blue with wave patterns now and then. Slightly darker blue chairs and settees with orange edges. Pictures of various surfers decorated the walls, but on the wall facing him, Vegeta could see was for Goku's fighting stuff. Fifteen trophies, all first placers, stood on a mantelpiece above a fireplace, and numerous belts that said Champion on them were hung on the walls. There was a big coffee table with three magazines and money on it, and a TV and video set in one corner. There was a cordless phone attached to the wall and below it, a stereo system. Looking up, the room had a grass coving effect and a wavy white textured ceiling. 

"What do you think?" Goku asked with a hint of apprehension in his voice. 

"It's gorgeous." Vegeta said, without thinking. "I mean, uh… very nice…" he turned round and saw Goku grinning happily. 

"Glad you like it. You hungry or anything?" 

"A little." Goku went off into the kitchen. 

"Damn. Looks like we'll have to order something." He came back in and picked up the phone. "Hi it's me again. Yeah, can I have two of my usuals? Yeah, I've got company… no, just a friend. What!? No! He's a _guy!" Vegeta blushed furiously and turned to face a wall so Goku wouldn't see. "Yeah… ok see ya! Bye!"  Goku turned back round. "Sorry about that. Whenever I have someone over, he thinks I'm… you know… Anyway, I order a lot of takeaways, so I know that guy pretty well." Vegeta turned back round, hoping that he wasn't still blushing. _

"Whatever." Goku grinned again. 

"So… how long can you stay?" Vegeta really wanted to say 'forever if that's ok' but he didn't want to sound as if he liked it here at all. On the other hand, he _was_ here, and he had already said he liked it here, so maybe he could just cut all the insults and just relax. And maybe, just maybe, he could get Goku to like him the way he wanted him to. 

"Depends on how long I'm welcome." Vegeta said, smirking. Goku was somewhat startled by this, and the look on his face made this apparent. "I really hate living with that banshee. So I'll stay for as long as possible." Goku's eyes were wide with disbelief by now. He had always thought Vegeta hated him, but now that they were away from everyone else, it seemed like Vegeta was being… _nice_ to him… Goku then grinned widely and chuckled. 

"You know you'll always be welcome here." He said, winking. "The only problem is, you'll have to sleep on the couch." Vegeta sat down on the couch and nearly sank into it; it was so soft and fluffy.

"That's fine." He said, laughing. Goku smiled. It was nice to hear Vegeta laughing when it was not at him. 

The food came five minutes later. They ate in silence (Or as close to it as you could get with someone like Goku eating!), after which, they were totally stuffed. 

"Kakarott?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you actually plan on sparring or not?" Goku laughed. 

"Well, actually…no. See, surfing is a lot better. I'm on a permanent vacation here, and I don't want to spoil it. When I do want to fight, I go to one of the fighting competitions in the neighbouring countries. I only said that 'cause I thought you wouldn't come otherwise. Not mad are you?" 

"Nope." Goku glanced sideways at Vegeta. This new, carefree attitude Vegeta had taken on since he came here had really changed Goku's opinion of him. He smiled and got up. 

"Ok, budge." Vegeta looked up at him and frowned. 

"Huh?"

"I need to put your bed out." Vegeta got up and watched as Goku pulled out the sofa out into a double bed and left, returning with pillows and sheets, all with wave patterns on them. 

After setting up the bed, he sighed and sprawled out on it. The position he was in made Vegeta blushed slightly at the things he was imagining he could do. He mentally slapped himself. 

"It's really comfy. You should get a good night's sleep on this. Oh, if you want to live here, then you should say so, 'cause I can have an extension put on the house." Vegeta jolted. _Live here? Was Goku asking him if he wanted to stay forever? _

Goku flicked the TV on and changed it to a news channel.

"And so, yet again, Kakarott saves us from disaster. Hawaii thanks you Kakarott!" the end of a news report on him came up and Goku grinned and scratched the back of his head.

That night, Vegeta was restless. It wasn't just because he couldn't get Goku out of his mind; it was also because he was bloody freezing. He finally groaned and stood up, making his way into Goku's room to look for an extra blanket or a duvet. He saw Goku curled up under his own duvet, with an extra blanket on top. He suddenly opened his eyes and Vegeta stopped dead. 

"What are you doing?" Goku asked sleepily. 

"L, looking for an extra blanket. It's freezing."

"I don't have any." Goku said, sitting up. "You can come in here with me though if you want." All the colour drained from Vegeta's face and he started breathing irregularly. 

"I…I…" Goku rolled his eyes and motioned for him to come over. Vegeta did so, trembling slightly. He got in and was instantly warmed. The heat in the bed was amazing. Goku sighed, almost happily.

"Sorry. It's usually unbearably hot here. I don't know why it's so cold." _Oh just go for it!_ Vegeta's mind shouted at him. So he cuddled right up to Goku, put his head on the taller Saiyan's shoulder and waited for a reaction. 

Goku wrapped his arm round Vegeta's waist and drifted off to sleep, Vegeta following with a heavenly bliss fuzzing all thought from his mind. 

_~_~__~_~__~_~__~__~_~__~__~_~__~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_______~_______~_~__~_~_~__~_~__~_~_~

So there's chapter one to my new story! Review if you like it and want me to continue!           


	2. Surfing and kisses before bed

                                                                 Chapter two

Vegeta woke up in the morning and opened his eyes. He was excruciatingly hot and needed some air. This was more the temperature he expected of Hawaii. His eyes darted over Goku, who was still sleeping. His arm was still round Vegeta's waist and he was smiling to himself in his sleep. 

Vegeta didn't want to get up, but if he didn't soon, he was going to dehydrate. So he got up reluctantly and headed for the living room. 

"'Jita?" he turned swiftly round and saw Goku gazing drowsily at him. "You ok?" 

"I'm just getting up Kakarott." he answered, frowning. Goku nodded and smiled. 

"Told ya it got really warm." He got up and yawned, heading towards a small door to his right. 

"Where's your shower?" 

"In here." Goku said, pointing to the door. "You can go first if you want." And he stepped back to let Vegeta in. 

"No. 'S ok." Goku grinned and went in, shutting the door behind him. _He's acting like me sleeping in with him meant nothing. _Vegeta thought sadly. He sighed and went into the living room. 

He had never thought Goku could do this well on his own. When he was with Chi Chi, he always seemed so… dependant on her, but now, he was keeping an excellent house, had money to burn, and was already learning new things. He also looked much better out here too. Much more healthy and tanned. _He's stunning._ Vegeta thought smiling. 

"Hi." He jumped as Goku came back in. 

"Hello." Goku was only wearing swimming trunks. 

"Well, I'm going surfing. You can come with me if you want, or you can do whatever." _I hate multiple-choice questions. There's always one that sounds more like you want to be around someone more, or maybe I'm just being paranoid. _

"I'll come with you." 

"Great!" 

After a day of surfing- or Goku trying really hard to teach Vegeta but failing miserably 'cause he couldn't pick it up very well- Goku and Vegeta returned home, Vegeta looking extremely pissed off. 

"Don't worry. Everyone has their own strengths and weaknesses." Goku said as they went in. 

"Stop repeating yourself." Vegeta snapped. That was all Goku had been saying since they started. Each time Vegeta had stood up, he had fell back off in a matter of milliseconds, each time he got a bit more short-tempered, which meant by the end of the day, he was ready to blast something to hell. 

He collapsed onto the sofa and scowled to himself. He had always hated looking a fool infront of Goku, and it was hard not to when he was surfing like a pro right behind you. Goku had only fallen off once, and that was only because his board had collided with Vegeta's when the Saiyan prince fell off for the fifth time. 

"So um… you hungry?" 

"Pizza." Vegeta mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Pizza!" Goku grinned and picked up the phone. 

"Hi! It's me! Can I have about four large pizzas with everything and two cokes with Bacardi in them? Thanks, bye!" 

"Bacardi?" 

"Don't you like it?"

"Never tried it." 

"Oh. Don't worry, it's really nice. If you don't like it, I'll have it!"  

The pizzas arrived three minutes later, during which time Vegeta had just about calmed down. As he ate, he realised there were still questions he needed answers to. 

"Kakarott?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you divorce Chi Chi?" Goku sighed.

"Well… why did you dump Bulma?" Vegeta blushed and stared down at his pizza. He couldn't tell Goku it was because of him. "See? Don't wanna tell… Alright then… I divorced her because… well… I'd been wanting to do it for some time but… I just didn't have the nerve to come out and say it, but then you did it… and I guess it gave me the nerve. Thanks." He added. Vegeta was awestruck that he had brought on the divorce… in some small way. "So… what's your excuse?" he looked up warily and saw Goku staring at him. For one brief moment, Vegeta wanted to just come out and say it. Just say 'Kakarott, I divorced her because of you. I love you,' but even in Vegeta's head it sounded like a death pledge.  

"I… can't tell you… not yet anyway." Goku nodded and didn't pursue. "So… why Hawaii?"

"You mean why did I come here?" Vegeta nodded. "Well, I guess 'cause I liked the sound of it. I've seen pictures, and I've always wanted to come here, and since going on gut instinct was working quite well for me, I did." 

"Gut instinct…" Vegeta repeated, more to himself than Goku. 

"Yeah. Anything else?" 

"Yes." Vegeta really wanted to know what Goku thought of him. This was going to kill him asking though. He took in a deep breath. "What… wait. First, you have to promise not to laugh. You have to take this seriously." Goku nodded. "What do you think of me?" 

Goku now knew why Vegeta had made him promise he wouldn't laugh. It was funny. Why would he want to know that? The look in the Saiyan prince's eyes was almost worried, anxious. Why did this matter to him so much? 

"Well… in what way?" Vegeta at this point could have killed himself for all the embarrassment he was feeling. He really didn't know how to answer that, so he just answered,

"I asked first." Goku smirked. 

"Ok then. In general… well it's difficult. 'Cause you really have a split personality. When we were back home, I could truthfully say that sometimes I would prefer a needle to your company. You did tend to say some pretty bad stuff to me." _That stung. Vegeta bit his lip and sighed. "But… and I don't know quite how you did it… but while we've been here, you're a completely different person. You're really fun." Goku laughed, "And funny when you're angry! You go all red and your eye twitches!" Vegeta blushed and looked away. He hadn't really been expecting a response like that, but it was better than what he thought Goku would say, which was something along the lines of 'you're an arrogant twit.' _

"Thanks… I think." Goku grinned and stood up. 

"Budge up then." He pulled out the bed again and covered it with sheets and a duvet. 

"Where did you get that?" Vegeta asked.

"Well, you know when you were in the public toilets sulking the seventh time you fell off surfing? I went into the shop next to it and got one. Then I brought it back here. Took about two minutes. You never even noticed." He saw the unhappy expression on Vegeta's face and grinned. "What's wrong? Did you want to sleep with me again?" Vegeta blushed the most vibrant shade of red Goku had ever seen. 

"NO!" 

"Well if you did… I wouldn't mind." Then he left, stopping at his bedroom door, looking back and grinning before going in. Vegeta just stood there, totally shocked and on the verge of hyperventilating. _He just said… just said… just said!!!_  He gulped and sat down on his bed. Should he go in? That would be too obvious… but still, Goku had given him an invitation… maybe he _did_ like him back. 

"Only one way to find out." Vegeta muttered to himself. So he got up, went quietly into Goku's bedroom and looked down at him in his bed. It looked like he was already asleep. He gulped and carefully and quietly tiptoed to the side of the bed. He got in silently and sighed in bliss. Being this close to Goku was a dream come true. 

"Came in then?" Goku was still awake. Vegeta shot round to face him and saw he was grinning smugly at him. Vegeta scowled and turned his back to the taller Saiyan. He was beginning to feel really stupid until Goku wrapped an arm round Vegeta's waist just like last night. But unlike last time, Goku pulled him closer and kissed the back of his neck softly. Vegeta froze, instantly tensing. 

"K, Kakarott?!" Goku chuckled in his ear and squeezed him tightly once before sighing and settling to sleep. Vegeta's head was buzzing. He had never thought… not in a million years that Goku… _Goku would make the first move! This was beyond anything he had ever imagined. They definitely had some things to talk about in the morning…_

~_~__~_~_~__~__~___~_~___~_~__~_~__~_~__~_~__~__~_~__~_~_~__~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~__~__~

end chapter two! Hope ya liked it! More coming soon!


	3. message

Urgent message:

I just watched the final episode of Dragonball gt, where Goku went off with shenron and came back after to see a mini version of himself and Vegeta fighting in the world martial arts competition, and I actually burst into tears and what I need to know is if there is a series after gt. Please tell me soon, this is really important to me.


	4. Misinterpretations

Here's chapter three! Thanx for the reviews!

Goku woke up first the next morning. He opened his eyes and saw Vegeta cuddled up close to him still asleep._ Ah, that…_ Goku was dreading telling Vegeta why he had kissed him last night. He just couldn't help himself. All last night, Goku had wondered why Vegeta hadn't turned round and punched his lights out when he kissed him. Goku sighed and removed his arm from around Vegeta's waist. He got up quietly and headed into the living room, changing quietly into his swimming trunks and flying out through the window. He decided it would be better if he left for a while, since he didn't really want to be beaten to death by an angry Vegeta first thing in the morning. 

Vegeta stirred a few minutes later. He reached out and felt nothing. He opened his eyes and looked around confusedly for Goku. 

"Kakarott?" he called. No answer. Vegeta got up quickly and ran into the living room. No one there. _He must have gone away… away from me because he regrets…_ Vegeta slumped down onto the sofa bed and sighed in frustration and sorrow. "Kakarott…" he whispered as a single tear fell from his eye. 

Goku flew over to the largest part of the beach and set down. People immediately came over to him and started talking. 

"Hi Kakarott! How are you?"

"Move out of the way! I saw him first! Hello Kakarott, going surfing I take it?" Goku sighed and put on a huge fake grin. 

"Yep! Can't keep me out of the water for long!" 

"Hey, where's that guy you brought with you last time?" a teenaged girl asked. 

"Probably still asleep." Goku answered, his heart aching even talking about the Saiyan prince. 

Soon Goku was out on the sea. There weren't that many big waves today, but a few fair-sized ones. After about an hour of surfing, he flew back to land and decided to walk to the restaurant on the other side of town. That would take quite a while, and eating certainly would, so he might be able to stay away from Vegeta all day. Goku just couldn't bear seeing Vegeta angry with him, and he most certainly would be after that little slip up last night. 

Vegeta wandered around the house aimlessly. He had hoped Goku would come back. He had hoped he had just gone out for milk or something, but as an hour wore by, then another one, then another, he wondered whether Goku was actually coming back. 

After eating what was most probably twice his weight in food, Goku left the restaurant, leaving it's waiters in a stunned silence, looking up at the mountain of plates he had cleared. That had taken less time than he had thought. He had only been there for two hours. Goku sighed. He really wanted to know if Vegeta hated him now. 

Ever since he kissed Vegeta last night, he had felt something for Vegeta, most likely love. Of course he would never admit this to Vegeta because he knew that the proud Saiyan prince would throw it back in his face. He hadn't actually intended to _kiss_ Vegeta, just say sorry for making him feel stupid about wanting to come in bed with him. He figured Vegeta was lonely and not afraid to show it anymore, so he slept in with him, but Vegeta had definitely felt embarrassed to be there the second night, so Goku had just meant to embrace him once and then let go, but his instincts had kicked in and he had found himself kissing Vegeta and liking it. That was what stopped him letting Vegeta go afterwards. 

He made his way back to the house, trying to make up excuses as to why he had kissed Vegeta. 

Vegeta heard the door open and he shot up on his feet. He watched Goku come in nervously and shut the door behind him. 

"Where have you been?" Vegeta asked hurriedly.

"Surfing. Eating. The usual." Goku said. He sat down on the sofa that was still folded out like a bed. "Look Vegeta, I'm really sorry for what happened last night. I didn't mean to. I understand if you want to leave, but I promise that I wont do it again!" Vegeta just stood there silently, a sinking feeling in his stomach. Goku hadn't meant to? It wouldn't happen again? Vegeta found it hard to keep back the tears that were threatening in his eyes- a fight that he was rapidly losing. 

Goku watched warily as Vegeta began to shake. The taller Saiyan thought it was out of pure seething hate and fury towards him, so he got up quickly and lunged towards the door. "You obviously need more time." He said quickly, slamming the door behind him and flying as fast as he could away. 

Of course, Vegeta had been shaking because he was about to burst into tears, which he did. 

Goku breathed a sigh of relief as soon as he was safely on the other side of town once again. _I guess he was angrier than I thought._ Goku mused sadly. He walked through an alleyway, which led to a quiet spot away from the beach. It was a cove with no water in it and pure white, untouched sand. Only two sets of footprints were shown in the sand, both Goku's, as he was the only one who knew about this place. He climbed up the side of the wall that kept the water out and sat on top of it, watching the sea beat futilely against the rock. _Maybe he will be better in the morning. Goku thought. _

After long hours of crying, Vegeta was furious with himself. 

"How did I let this get this far?" he berated himself aloud. "I've never let anyone get to me like he is. He's toying with me! Pure and simple. Well no more, I'm leaving in the morning!" he settled down in the sofa bed and tried to get some sleep.

                                                                                  ****

Goku woke up with a terrible pain in his back and realised he was laying on a pointy rock. He groaned in frustration and stood up, brushing sand off himself and out of his hair. 

"Well, here goes." Goku muttered. He flew off in the direction of his house of another try. 

Vegeta had no sleep whatsoever last night. He was tired and achy. 

"Why me? Why bloody always me?" he asked himself, getting up and wandering into the kitchen. There was absolutely nothing anywhere in the house. Come to think of it, he hadn't had anything yesterday either. 

"I don't like food shopping." A voice behind him said. Vegeta spun round to see Goku. "Normally, I just order in." Vegeta stared at Goku and remained silent. Goku edged into the living room and Vegeta followed. "Look, I am really sorry. I know you probably hate me…" Vegeta's eyes welled up again. "But you have to understand, I'm meant no disrespect…" he tried to fight it, "But I can't blame you for hating me. I guess…" Goku stopped as Vegeta yelled,

"SHUT UP!" He burst into silent tears and fell to his knees on the floor. Goku jolted slightly as Vegeta did the only thing he hadn't expected him to. The taller Saiyan watched, unsure of what to do as Vegeta lowered his head to the floor and began beating the ground with his fists, still crying. 

"Vegeta?" Goku asked warily. 

"What's wrong with you?!" Vegeta cried angrily. Goku just looked on, perplexed. "You're so stupid, can't you see I love you? Can't you see?! You're tearing me apart!" Vegeta then started sobbing. 

"Vegeta…" 

"All these years… all these years and you haven't noticed, haven't bothered to notice. I could have died and you wouldn't have noticed! Because that's how much I meant to you. Nothing!" Goku got down onto the floor and lifted Vegeta's head up. Vegeta turned away, not wanting Goku to see his tearstained face. The Saiyan lowered his head to the floor again and covered his face with his hands. "Ever since I first met you, I thought- he's something else. A Saiyan who does not fight for pleasure. Something about it drove me to you. Of course I kept it hidden, but you never thought to look between the lines did you Kakarott?" Vegeta got up off the floor and sat on the sofa bed. "You never bothered… never bothered to wonder why I always stood close to you when we were alone. Why, when Bulma made me go to the cinemas with you and your wife, I always tried to sit by you? You never cared…" Goku was lost for words. Sure, he had noticed Vegeta always came unusually close to him when they were alone, but the prince had always insulted him soon after so Goku had dismissed it. He did admit to never noticing Vegeta always sat by him in the cinema though. 

Vegeta glanced up at Goku and saw he was deep in thought. _He really doesn't care… I've just told him the biggest secret in my life, and he's done nothing about it. Vegeta twisted round on the bed and brought his knees up to his chest. He faced away from Goku and closed his eyes, continuing to cry silently.   _

Goku watched helplessly for a while before warily sitting down on the bed next to Vegeta and stroking the prince's hair gently. After a while, Vegeta sat up and looked around at him and Goku lowered his hand. 

"You must think I'm so weak now." He muttered. 

"No! No no no …" Goku pulled Vegeta close. Goku continued to stroke his hair. Vegeta froze. He pulled away quickly and looking into Goku's eyes. They were blank- indecisive, as if Goku couldn't decide how he felt.

"I need to know… if you'll ever love me." Vegeta whispered. Goku blinked. He was supposed to decide… just like that? Sure, he felt something for Vegeta, but it might just be a crush that wears off with time, he wasn't sure. He knew that if he said yes to Vegeta, and then it turned out to be a petty, fading crush, Vegeta would be furious and probably beat him senseless. 

"I don't know." Vegeta's heart sank. "Let's just see how it goes huh? I'm not sure yet, and I don't want to hurt you by saying something I'm not certain is true."  Vegeta nodded and sighed, looking down at the quilt of the sofa bed. 

"Fine, let's just see how it goes…"

~__~__~__~__~__~___~_~__~_~__~_~_~__~_~__~_~__~_~__~__~_~__~_~__~_~_~__~_~_~___~_~_~_~__~

 end chapter three! Review pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease! 


	5. Hot is Cold

~

For the rest of the day, Goku tried once again to teach Vegeta how to surf. He was getting heaps better. It seemed as though he could concentrate a lot more now- or maybe he was just pushing himself so incredibly hard because he was trying to impress Goku. After watching Vegeta surfing for a while, Goku noticed the sun setting. He waved goodbye as the last of his admiring fans, who had gathered round him and stayed with him all day, left up the beach for home. 

"Vegeta!" Goku called, "Better come back now! 'S getting late!" Vegeta turned his head and waved in understanding. He rode out the waves and swam back to shore. 

Vegeta automatically started blushing as he approached Goku. 

"How was I?" 

"Terrific! You'll be as good as me in no time!" Goku grinned and started walking, Vegeta following. "We'd better get home before the teenagers start coming out to make out." Vegeta felt a stab of something along the lines of envy that he couldn't stay and do the same with Goku.

Goku opened the door to the house and stepped in, closing it behind Vegeta. 

A very awkward silence filled the air. 

"What now?" Vegeta asked. Goku just shrugged and did the only thing he could think of- sit down and turn the TV on. Vegeta sat down next to him nervously. He was so much more edgy around Goku now. Sure, he had been before he told Goku how he felt about him, but now that Goku was deciding whether or not he returned the feeling, Vegeta had no idea how to react around him. 

Throughout the day, Goku had been doing a lot of thinking. He was pretty sure now that his love was not just a crush, but he had to be sure somehow. He yawned openly and sat back against the sofa, waiting for a reaction from Vegeta, who was sitting bolt upright. 

Vegeta had been watching Goku out of the corner of his eye, and saw him lean back. Vegeta sat back as well, but went slightly diagonal, so that he ended up resting on Goku's chest. Goku tensed momentarily before putting his arm around Vegeta, squeezing him once before continuing to watch TV. _That's gotta be a step forward._ Vegeta thought happily. Before he knew it, Vegeta drifted off to sleep. 

The next morning, Vegeta woke up with a back dull pain in his spine. He opened his eyes and saw he was half sitting, half laying on the sofa with one arm hanging off the edge. He sat up and looked around for Goku. _Not again…_ he was nowhere to be seen. 

"Kakarott?" Goku poked his head through the kitchen door and Vegeta let out a sigh of relief.

"Thought I'd done a runner did you?" Goku said, chuckling. Vegeta huffed. 

"Well it wouldn't be the first time now would it?" he asked irritably. Goku came in grinning and bent down to Vegeta's eye level.

"You're so cute when you're angry." He said before leaning forward and kissing him lightly and turning to leave again.

"Kakarott?!" Vegeta was stunned. Goku turned slightly and winked before continuing to the kitchen. "Bloody hell." Vegeta whispered. He got up and shivered. It was freezing! This wasn't normal Hawaiian weather! He went over to the living room window and looked out. _It was snowing!_

"Kakarott?" he called. 

"Yeah?" Goku was still in the kitchen. 

"What are the chances of it snowing?" 

"About a hundred million billion to nought point five. Why?" 

"It's snowing." 

"WHAT?!" Goku rushed in and stared bewilderedly out of the window. "It never snows. It can't! It's too hot!" 

"Have you noticed? It freezing!" Goku continued to stare out of the window. 

"This isn't right." He muttered. He walked outside and stood in the snow, puzzled to find it was boiling. He ran back inside before he got burned and started laughing. It was the default setting he always went to if he was totally perplexed. 

"You'll never guess what Vegeta!" he said, his voice shaking with laughter. Vegeta stared at him bemused. 

"What?"

"The snow…is boiling!" Goku said, continuing to laugh. Vegeta frowned and went outside. He stood in the snow for a while and came back in. 

"What are you talking about? It's not warm at all!" that made Goku shut up. 

"But, I nearly got burned, see?" he held out his arm, where there were red blotches all over his skin. Vegeta stared at them. 

"What's going on?" 

"I…don't know." 

~_~__~_~__~__~___~_~_~_~___~_~_~__~_~__~_~__~_~____~_~__~___~___~__~__~____~__~__~__~__~_~_~__~__~__~_~_~__~_~_~_~

that's all for now! 


End file.
